


Община

by king_marionette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Zombiestuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette





	Община

Еще будучи подростком, Кан понял, что его хобби - не то, чем следует делиться с окружающими. Не каждый мужчина умеет шить. А люди, которые считают шитье своим хобби, никогда не будут поняты ни одним из полов.  
Впрочем, вся семья знала, как он коротает вечера. И никто не был против - ровно до тех пор, пока ему не исполнилось двадцать. Его мать, некогда поощрявшая подобное увлечение, неожиданно стала читать ему нотации.  
«Милый, ну ты же мужчина. Ты должен думать о женщинах, а не тряпках. О женщинах, дорогой мой. Ты же не хочешь стать одним из этих трансвеститов?» - в этот момент она грозила ему пальцем, и Кану не оставалось ничего другого, как потупить взгляд. Но отказываться от шитья он и не думал – тогда это слишком много значило для него.  
Но все это отголоски прошлой жизни, ныне ненужной. То, что было еще два месяца назад, теперь казалось полузабытым сном, и пробуждение Марьям далеко не радовало.  
Вспышка вируса изменила миллиарды жизней. Всего каких-то два месяца – и люди со всех городов собрались в изолированных общинах, объединившись с одной целью – выжить. Десять постов охраны, каждый день проверки здоровья и минимум еды. Любая болезнь строго наблюдалась, и при первых признаках вируса человека милостиво выгоняли за стену, где он либо переживал инкубационный период, либо становился одним из мертвецов чуть раньше.  
Каково же было потрясение общины, когда через ворота вошел вполне здоровый и живой человек.  
Говорили, что он прожил более месяца в заброшенном городе среди умирающих и каким-то чудом не был укушен. Хотя одного взгляда на Лалонда было достаточно, чтобы усомниться в этом. В нем не было ничего отличного от других.  
Марьям помог ему, оставил у себя. Даже подал его талон на учет. А когда Лалонд вынул из дорожной сумки розовую пряжу и пару спиц, он подумал, что нашел родственную душу. И не ошибся.

\- Ты снова не съел выданный паек, - начал разговор Кан, сев рядом с Лалонд.  
\- Пожалуй, поберегу его. Мне понадобится много еды для того, чтобы перебраться в другой город, - покачал головой Роуз, не отрывая взгляда от пряжи.  
\- За стену? Не глупи, за стеной лишь смерть.  
Роуз с выражением посмотрел на Кан.  
\- Будь за ней лишь смерть, думаешь, я бы выжил?.. Ты сидишь в четырех стенах, боясь выйти на улицу, а ведь на улице бродят даже не мертвецы. На улице люди, которые ничем от них не отличаются, - произнес Лалонд, затягивая узлы. - В общине пропадают не только собаки и кошки, ведь так?  
Кан промолчал, нервно разглаживая недошитую рубашку на коленях. Роуз был прав.  
\- Такое в каждой общине случается... - Марьям потер лицо. - Еды не хватает, и… Люди не всегда в себе. Это нормально.  
\- Что же такое должно случиться, чтобы даже каннибализм стал нормальным явлением? – улыбнулся Лалонд. - Но нет, Кан. Я ухожу не поэтому. У меня есть сестра, которую я должен найти.  
\- И как... вы расстались?  
\- Никак. Мы с ней даже не встречались. Я с ней переписывался… до вируса. Если я не ошибаюсь, она где-то в Техасе.  
\- Техас? - переспросил Кан, не сумев скрыть собственного удивления. – Шутишь, что ли? До Тесаха больше сотни километров!  
Лалонд обмотал шарф вокруг шеи.  
\- Я уйду завтра утром, - повторил он. – Не хочешь присоединиться?


End file.
